Always there
by Macky19
Summary: Two-Bit visit someone very important to him.


**Uh, I'm not dead**

 **I recently went to military camp for three weeks, and then my mom came down for a week, and then I was sick for a week, so that's where I've been for the past month and a half.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy**

 **I don't own anything**

"Hey mom," Two-Bit called as he walked into the kitchen. His mother mumbled a greeting, not looking away from the vegetables she was preparing. Her gray eyes were concentrated on what was in front of her, her black hair surrounding her face like a picture frame.

"How was school?" He asked, turning attention to his younger sister who was doing homework at the kitchen table. She grumbled a response, and he laughed, ruffling her hair playfully. "I hear ya, kid. Gotta hate Mondays, huh?"

A fist slammed down onto the counter, and their mother turned, teeth grinding loudly and her eyes screwed shut in frustration.

"It's not Monday." She whispered. The two Mathew siblings looked at each other uncertainly.

"Uh, yes it is, mom," Two-Bit said softly, hoping not to spark his mother's temper.

"Goddamnit." The older woman swore. "I have work tonight, I'm such an idiot." She growled, making Two-Bit scowl.

"Aw, don't say that ma, everyone gets the days mixed up now and then." He said. He hated when his mom talked down about herself.

"I need you to watch Kendra tonight." His mother told him, ignoring what he had previously said.

"No, not tonight, I can't," Two-Bid said. Usually, he wouldn't refuse, but tonight was the night. He couldn't visit his friends and watch his sister at the same time.

"Don't whine, Keith, you're twenty years old." Two-Bit swallowed hard upon hearing his real name but continued to resist.

"Can't she go to a friend's house?" He demanded, tapping his fingers on the kitchen table anxiously. His mother shook her head.

"Not on a school night, stop arguing with me." She said stubbornly, pulling on her jacket. "I'll be back at midnight." She said, leaving no more room for argument. She left before he could argue again.

He put his head on the table, contemplating what to do. He couldn't just leave his sister, and bringing her with him didn't seem like a great idea either. And not going was out of the question entirely.

He lifted his head, and his eyes locked on something near their front door. An old quote that had been there forever that read; blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family. Of course, he had seen it before, but he had never given it much thought.A look of determination set on his face, as he decided what needed to be done.

He slid equal portions of the food onto two plates and slid one of the plates in front of his sister.

"Eat." He commanded, shoveling his own food quickly into his mouth. "We have something to do after dinner."

"Flowers?" Kendra mocked as they stopped in front of the small street stand.

"They're a friend." He snapped, and she looked surprised at the seriousness in his voice. She may have only been nine, but she knew when to shut her mouth, she was smart like that.

"Grab some white ones." He commanded, and he watched as she hastily took some white tulips, as he grabbed some red ones.

"You're actually paying for them?" Kendra asked with genuine surprise as he paid for them, and he had to admit it was a bit out of character for him.

"They're for someone special." He informed her, leading her away by the arm like a young eager child.

"Where are we?" His sister asked nervously, and he had to admit, the tall gate did look intimidating.

"You'll find out soon." He told her, getting a bit tired of her questions. He lifted her by the waist to the top of the gate, and she immediately jumped onto the other side, landing gracefully.

He hoisted himself over the gate, his tall height making it extremely easy. He landed next to Kendra, stumbling a bit as he regained his balance.

His younger sister's eyes were wide, locked on the graves that stood in front of her.

"A cemetery." She breathed out, and it seemed like she finally understood, though she didn't really understand why they were there. She took a step forward, her face full of curiosity. He wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to speak. His voice stayed trapped in his throat, and he wasn't sure when he would get it back.

Instead, he walked to the corner and stopped in front of two of the newer graves. He could hear footsteps, and when he turned he discovered that his sister had followed him.

"Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston." She read out loud sending him a questioning look. "Your friends?" She asked, and Two-Bit nodded stiffly, not able to tear his eyes away from the graves.

Kendra swallowed hard, before setting the white tulips in front of Johnny's grave. They seem to give some life to the dead grass that surrounded said grave. Two-Bit absent mindedly set down the red tulips in front of Dally's grave.

"Are you okay?" Kendra finally asked. Two-Bit shook his head, tears sprinkling from his eyes.

"No, I'm not okay." He said, his voice finally coming back to him. "They're gone, Kendra, and their never coming back." He said, and though the words came from his mouth, they shocked him a bit. It was like the reality had finally hit him. They were never coming back.

"I know, but they'll always be there." She said, hugging him tightly. Two-Bit nodded slowly, his vision finally clear enough for him to read the rest of the grave.

"Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston died two years ago, today. And they died very gallantly." He read out loud.

Kendra looked up at him and gave him a shy sort of smile, and he returned it.

"C'mon, kid." He said as the two of them walked away, hand in hand. "Let's go get some ice cream.

 **I'm weirdly proud of this one**

 **Please review- Macky**


End file.
